The Last Lions
by mebassett99
Summary: Most cats thought that the royal family were the only lions left. But there is a girl who lives in the slums who constantly lived her life hiding her face. What will happen when Thundera falls and she must use a power that was thought to have died with her mother.(On Hiatus)
1. Omens Part 1

**Omens Part 1**

 _These were days of peace and prosperity on third earth when one other stood above all others ruling with a just heart and a razor claw, and though omens foretold in the book would be ignored the tragedy to come was necessary. For it was written that he would be born of fire, a king to lead his people to victory against ancient spirits of evil._

* * *

But this story has a very different beginning than what you're used to. To start with my name is a rather unique one, Starlorne. Word to the wise, ever call me by my full name and I will end you where you stand. I make money by being a referee for the games that are held regularly. I also am one of the only lions to not be born royalty. You aren't hearing things, I was born and raised in the slums and along the way befriended two cats named wilykit and two are a handful if they want to be. Now about how I look, I have unusual brown hair down that reaches down to my butt and is constantly in a braid. I have green eyes and I constantly wear a white sleeveless shirt and a red skirt with white leggings though no one ever sees me because I have a black half cloak I constantly wear with the hood up. Most people don't even know I'm a lion, they just pass me in the streets, ignoring me.

I was walking through the slums looking for Kit and Kat because they are most likely getting themselves into trouble. I look up and see some alley cats picking a fight. I sigh and take out my signature weapon,a throwing star. Taking aim I throw it at the alley cat, it embedded itself at his feet and he turns to look at me and says, "Why you." They lunge at me and I just step out of the way all the while critiquing their fighting style. "Poor stance. Horrible posture. You don't even know how to use your weapon." That just gets them riled up more. The leader comes at me and I press a pressure point and he's down for the count. "GIve up. No matter what you try you can't win." I watch as the others flee and the guy I saved comes up to me.

"So who can I thank for the assist?" he says as he hands me my throwing star. I smile as I realize something, "The name's Star. So what is the crown prince doing in these parts of town." He just take his hood off and says, "It's my dirtiest cloak and it's still a bad disguise." I just smirk as another cat comes up to us and says, "What's so important you'd risk your life coming down here." He gets this mischievous smirk on his face and says, "That depends can you keep a secret?" They start walking away and the prince grabs my shoulder when he notices I'm not coming, causing my hood to fall down. They both get wide eyes as I pull my hood up and run.

About an hour later I find Kit and Kat taking food from a stall. Sighing I grab the scruff of their necks and lift them up, "Hi Star...soooo how much trouble are we in?" Says Kit. "A lot of trouble...I turn my back for five seconds and you disappear...Now I am going to put you down and we are going to go home and get ready because I will most likely have to ref a game soon." I bow their heads in shame as I let go of them and we start walking back to our humble abode. Which happens to be ruins when we hear the alarm.

I sigh, "So what do you think it is this time?" Then Kit says, "Could be some prisoners or it could be more lizards. Who knows." I then get this sinking feeling in my stomach and tense. All of a sudden I see fire everywhere and the great walls of Thundera in ruins. What most cats don't realize is that I'm a seer, I can see bits and pieces of the future.

Then my vision starts to clear and the kids probably noticed me tense as well. "Kit, Kat please. Carry a weapon on you at all times. I have a funny feeling that something bad will happen very, very soon." They only look at me and Kit says, "Alright. But what's going to happen." I shake my head and say, "I don't know exactly but it may very well end Thundera."

* * *

Turns out I was right about having to ref a game. So many cats want to compete they had to have an intermission so I could get some rest. It is also during that break I found Kit and Kat stealing food again. So after giving them some money I went exploring but that soon ended when the idiot prince decided to challenge his brother, and of course I had to ref the match.

"The first to ring the bell wins. If I catch either of you cheating I will intervene. Cheating can be defined as using a weapon, using anything to pin your opponent to the tree, Trying to kill your opponent or receiving outside help. When you hear the horn you may start climbing. If you start before the horn you will receive a ten second penalty. Do you understand these conditions?" They nod and I hear the crown prince say, "I'm gonna ring that bell." I can only sigh at his immaturity. Then his brother says, "And I'm gonna ring yours." Then he has the nerve to try and flirt with me I only glare and say, "Don't even try it slick." that earns a laugh from his brother. The one I saved earlier that day. I go to the top branch above the bell waiting for them to blow the horn.

Then the horn sounds and the boys start climbing. The crown prince starts out fast while his brother paces himself and it's obvious who the winner is. I only lift the tigers arm as I pronounce him the winner. After that little escapade I find Kit and Kat so we can go home after I realize they were pickpocketing, "You two can't go one day without being pickpockets can you." They just smile sheepishly as we start running back to our house.

Back in the little house I take my hood off, seeing as both Kit and Kat know I'm a lion. We eat our dinner and I admonish Kit about his table manners, "Kit do not do that at the table. It's rude." Then I remember something, "That reminds me I got you two some presents." I reach into my bag and pull out a hair tie for Kat and a new bag for Kit, "Enjoy you two." Then Kit says, "You know it's not always going to be this way. Once I get that map all three of us are going to the city of treasure, Eldara. We can also repay Star for her kindness as well." I smile softly at this and say, "You two don't owe me anything, I just can't watch you two carry on without at least some place to call home." Then Kit says, "But we want to and besides we'll have more food than we know what to do with and so much treasure people will be begging us for it." These two are such kind kids. They shouldn't have to live like this. After all I just want them to be happy.

"Okay you two bed time. We have a big day coming and I for one do not want to be bone tired when it comes." They look at me and yawn, "But were not tired, right Kat...Kat." Kit looks over and notices his sister is already asleep. I smile softly and move her to bed as Kit climbs in beside her. I start to sing a lullaby after that.

 _As the sun starts to sink and the stars start to wake_

 _The crickets come out to sing, The song of the night that fills the air_

 _Assurance that tomorrow is there._

 _Now you may rest with the song of the night in the air_

 _While you dream your dreams and the stars watch on_

 _With the song of the night in the air._

* * *

At the Palace:

"You see. It is just as I said there is something different about you." says cheetara Lion O turns to her and says, "Is that why you keep following me?" She says, "Maybe. By the way did you know that lion in the slums?" He just looks at her, "No, first time I've ever seen her. Though she did know who I was and for some reason saved me from those alley cats." He turns to look at the slums, "She said her name is Star. We may or may not see her again so I don't know. But I can't shake this feeling that I should know her. Like I've seen her somewhere before." Cheetara then says, "Maybe you do know her and just can't remember." She then jumps over the wall and disappears leaving Lion O to his own thoughts, "Why do I feel like I should know her?"


	2. Omens Part 2

**Omens Part 2**

The next morning I head out early to prepare for sudden doom. I take my weapons simply because I can feel a fight coming. I buy some rations and a new cloak and some dual swords along with some medicine and a couple of books on edible plants. Next thing I know the alarm is blaring and I rush back to the house. "Kit, Kat if Thundera falls meet me outside the front gate and do not under any circumstances be seen by the lizards. I'll find you when it's over." They hug me one last time and run to get away from the fighting.

Meanwhile I start running toward the palace, I had to see Jaga before anything happened. I rush into the palace and see bombs everywhere and smirk seeing as I know how to disarm them. When I see a bomb I disarm it and shove it in my bag for later. We may need the extra help I look at the walls and see giant robots, "Technology."

I turn a corner and see Jaga standing there, "Jaga, Thundera won't make it through the night." He gets a grim look on his face, "Promise me you will assist them in finding the book. It is the only thing that can stop this madness. I must go the clerics and I are needed on the front lines." I nod and run to find a safe place to hide but I look toward the walls and look up to see Mumm Ra. I pale and run to hide, because if he ever found me I would be killed on sight. I find a hole near the wall and lay low riding out the storm that is happening at the moment.

* * *

"These two are all that remains of the fabled guardians of the crown." Jaga is brought before Mumm Ra and forced onto the floor. "You are Jaga sorcerer to the dead king." then Jaga calmly says, "And you are even more grotesque than the stories suggested." Then Mumm Ra stands up and angrily says, "Did your stories neglect to tell you that the stone in that sword is mine!" He goes to grab the sword but is shocks him with lightning preventing him from even getting close. "I want it back!"

"I'm afraid and ancient spell prevents the sword from being touched by the hands of evil." Then Mumm Ra says, "That is why you're going to remove the spell." Then Jaga says with resolute, "Never!" But Mumm Ra just smiles, "All in due time. But there is something else I wish to know. Where is the Seer!" Jaga grits his teeth, "There is no seer in Thundera."

Then Jaga is lifted off of the ground and shocked repeatedly by bandages but all of a sudden two of them are cut and the old sorcerer is released from the bandages. All of a sudden Lion O jumps off the balcony and runs at the sword, grabbing it and making it grow, "You took my father's life but you won't take his sword! Thunder...thunder...thunder...thunder...Thundercats HOOOOO!"

He uses the sword to push Mumm Ra out into the sun, burning him. Tigra cuts the chains on the cleric and it turned out to be Cheetara. "Cheetara!...You're a cleric?!" then the lizards start shooting at them, "Let's go!" Cheetara grabs the sheath for the sword and Jaga opens a secret passage and they run through.

When their almost out of the passage Jaga says, "Before we go any further it must be done." Cheetara protests, "It can wait." But Jaga insists, "It must be now." He turns to Lion O, "Your left arm." he puts the sheath on his arm and says, "For the eye of thundera and the sword of omens." He taps the sheath with his staff, "Now Lion O lord of the thundercats go."

Then Cheetara says, "You're going with us Jaga." Jaga protests, "I will only slow you down. At least this way I can buy you time to get to safety. The book of omens lies at the foot of the setting sun, you must find it before Mumm Ra does You also must find the seer, if she is found by Mumm Ra he will kill her on sight." Then Lion O panics, "I can't do this alone!"

"You won't have to, you have everything you need Lion O. What ever questions remain the answers will be in the book of omens. Find it and the seer. Go!" He pushes him through the door and blocks the attack. That is the moment that Thundera fell, when the last remains of the royal family left and the sorcerer was taken by Mumm Ra.


	3. Ramlak Rising

**Ramlak Rising**

The next morning I see the lizards looting the last of the houses and all of a sudden I hear Kat playing her flute and sigh in relief. If Kat made it through then so did Kit, I continue with the plan to meet them outside the gate so I go to find anything salvageable from the wreckage. I pull my hood farther down and start looking for something. I then hear someone talking so I duck behind some rubble and listen in.

"Rest now to rise again father." I gasp as I recognize the voice. "May your next life show you peace." I recognize that one too. "We should move out while the lizards trail is still fresh. Mumm Ra's layer is probably past the sand sea. We have quite a journey ahead of us." I back away so as not to be noticed and make a break for the front gate frantically looking for Kit and Kat.

"KIT! KAT! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

"Mumm Ra? Jaga told us to first seek out the book of omens. As well as to find the seer. Those were my teachers last words to us." said Cheetara. "The book can wait it has for centuries. And we have no idea who the seer is." said Lion O. Then Tigra says, "But only the book can provide us answers Lion O and the seer sounds like someone who can see the future. Sounds pretty helpful to me."

"Answers! I already know who destroyed our city! Killed our King! What answers do you need! If it were either of us on that funeral pyre father would have already buried that Demon! I intend to do him the same justice!" Then Cheetara says, "You're angry Lion O." Lion O then says, "I should hope I'm not the only one! We're going after Mumm Ra and that's a command." After Lion O walks away Tygra says "You are the King."

* * *

"KIT! KAT!" I've been running around for a good hour looking for them. Then just outside the ruins of Thundera I see them sitting on a piece of rubble. "Kit! Kat!" They look up and smile running toward me. "Star we thought you had died. Don't leave us again" said Kit. I look them over for any wounds and instead notice their clothes. "You two stole some new clothes didn't you."

They look at me sheepishly and I just sigh, "It's okay this once. Now where should we head from here." Then we see the prince's and the girl leaving so Kit and Kat decide to bother them. "I can't believe it. Prince Lion o and Tygra to the rescue." I just sigh at their antics. "Name's Wilykat and Kit, we thought we were the only cats left. Well beside's Star." This makes him stop and look at me. Then I feel another vision coming on and Tense.

I see the sand seas with a ship and us fighting a giant plant. Then Kat comes up to me as he wants to know what I saw but I give him a look saying ask me later. They start walking again and Kit and Kat follow, "Kit, Kat." They turn to look at me and I smile, "You won't go anywhere without me." They smile and we follow them.

* * *

We're camped one night and the others are asleep and I just sigh, "Why do I have to follow the cats that will probably get me killed. Oh yeah because I care about the future of third earth." I jump at Cheetara being awake, "You couldn't sleep either." She sits down next to me as I watch Kit and Kat sleep. "So what did you mean by what you said before, about third earth?" I chuckle a bit, "Jaga probably told you to find the seer right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" I just look at the ground, "I lived in the slums most of my life and have known what and who I am but no one has yet to figure it out. "She get's this look of realization on her face with wide eyes says, "You're the seer aren't you." Still looking at the ground and try to not smile. "My powers get stronger as I follow destiny, and from my vision when we left. You guys are the cornerstone of destiny, if you fail then Mumm Ra wins." After that we just sit there in silence and she gets up and goes to bed while I sit there thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

A few days later we're sitting under a rock and I'm cursing the heat but refuse to take my cloak off. Tygra just looks at me "It's like a hundred degrees, are you ever going to take that hood off?" I just look at him, "Not until we are not running toward the enemy." He just looks at me and shakes his head. Then we see something that screams hope except for me I just pale a little.

"Snarf just found the sand sea. Mumm Ra's layer must be just on the other side." I walk not too enthusiastically and then we see some food. "I think I see something better." I sigh at Kit's reasoning, they just rush forward to eat. They must be really hungry but they turn to me, "Are you hungry or not." Lion O tosses me some fruit and I look at it sigh and take a bite. Next thing I know my friends are flying through the air in a net.

I jump in the sand sea and start swimming and grab a net pulling myself onto the ship spooking some of the fish men. "If you hurt my friends there'll be hell to pay. Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way." They rush at me and I grab some throwing stars and pin a few of them to the deck then break out my new dual swords and start to take down fish after fish. Next thing I know I'm facing the captain when giant vines come out of the sand and do my job for me.

It grabs some of the crew and I just sigh and jump chopping the vine saving there sorry fins. Then the captain begins to rant. "Ramlak. At long last my wretched quarry returns." The crew tries to fight it off and I just take to chopping vine's. The captain looks at me, "You're a fine warrior for a girl." I dodge another vine and glance at the captain. "I'll take that as a compliment...Stupid plant!" Finally getting out of the fire I manage to throw a star at the ropes holding my friends cutting them so they can join in the fray.

Then the plant decides to grab my friends, I know Lion O can handle himself but it decided to grab Kit and Kat too. I jump and just as Lion O free's himself I cut the vine holding Kit and Kat. I catch them mid-air and land softly on the ground. I glance them over for injuries and deeming them unharmed I continue fighting cutting a vine that threatens me and another that decides to sneak up on me. I then notice Kit and Kat biting a vine so I cut it and fix them with a stern glare making them smile sheepishly. I sigh and shake my head. "I am going to teach you two to wield a weapon eventually...and when I do I never want to see that again." They nod and I put my swords away and go to collect what throwing stars I can seeing as the plant left.

I turn to the captain as he puts a hand on my shoulder making me feel uncomfortable but thankfully Lion O steps in. "Now what were we talking about before the interruption!?" The captain removes his hand and I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. "I believe we were discussing how to fillet you, but had I known you were such fine warriors I would have gladly served my own first mate to you on a platter." I look at said first mate and send him a reassuring smile. "Listen up fishies, these are our new shipmates, treat'em like you would your own scaly brothers...and fix the little one's some food."

"Kit Kat, Do not. I repeat Do Not overeat. It's not healthy." They nod and follow the chef down to the kitchen while the captain brings Lion O with him to the crows nest. So I go to help in the clean up. I walk up to the first mate who looks up, "Give me a broom. I want to help." He looks me over and furrows his eyebrows, "Why would you want to help?" I sigh and look at the crow's nest, "It's the right thing to do...and your captain gives me the creeps...no offence but that's my personal opinion." He nods, "I can understand that."

As I'm sweeping I see Tygra puking over the side of the ship. I sigh and I pull a small vial out of my bag and walk over to him, "When you get a minute after you stop puking drink this...It's an herbal mixture to sooth the stomach." He nods weakly and grabs the vial chugging it making him gag. "That tasted horrible! What was in that!?" I look at him and smile, "Trust me, you don't want to know. But it helped, you're not puking anymore." He smiles gratefully at me before the fish put him to work.

I walk away sweeping when we sail into a lightning storm I start cursing under my breath, "Whiskers and curd! Why did it have to be a lightning storm! It's the same as my vision...which means we're one step closer to Mumm Ra." Then as we head closer to the Ramlak It lashes out at the ship and apparently Lion O has been manipulated by the 'good' captain and is helping him fight. I who has had enough decide to step in.

I walk over to him and calmly slap him on the head...hard. "Lion O you can't be blinded by the fish. Remember the reason you came here in the first place!" He turns to me and I see something in his eyes that is all too familiar. "You don't understand! To have everything taken from you in one shot and your entire life change in less than an hour." I glare at him and make him back away a little. "Like hell I don't understand! When you can see past the end of your nose and realize you don't have to take the burden on yourself than I will call you a King. Until you earn my respect!" I start walking away dodging tentacles and all of a sudden I'm snatched up by a vine.

"Whisker's! How did I not see this stupid vine!" I can vaguely see Cheetara trying to get to me but the vines are squeezing too tight. The last thing I see before I pass out from lack of Oxygen is Lion O cutting the vine squeezing me.

* * *

"Star!" Cheetara runs up and tries to reach her as she is grabbed by a vine. "Lion O! The Ramlak has Star" His eyes widen and he looks at the Ramlak. He see's Star and jumps to cut the vine. When he does she starts to fall and he catches her and lands on some wreckage. He lays her down and notices her hood fell down. But what catches his eye is that she is in fact a lion. She has brown hair and a fair face, her features extremely fair. From the corner of his eye he can see Tygra saw her too. The only question is why would she hide this from them.

* * *

When I wake up we're floating on some wreckage and Kit and Kat are looking at me worried. I blink a little to bring everything into focus and I see those two smile and they hug me crying a little, "Star! We thought we had lost you!" I sit up a little and hug them. "Relax guys I'm not going anywhere." I then notice that we're still floating on a pile of wood. I stand up and walk over to the others, "So what did I miss? Because from what I can tell Lion O has finally come to his senses...and before you ask I'll give a full explanation as so as we're off of the sand seas."

"I lost sight of what's important, and for that I am…" all of a sudden the Ramlak comes out of the water and snatch's Lion O and eats him. "Lion O! You had better come out of this alive you moron!" A few minutes later the plant tenses and Lion O comes out along with water making all of us wet.

Back on land Lion O is saying goodbye to the first mate, "Thanks to you we have our home back!" They shake hands, "I'm sorry about your captain." I sigh and say "I'm not sorry. He gave me the creeps and deserved what he got in the end." Lion O just shakes his head at me and I smile. "It was his own foolish choice that led him to his sandy grave."

"We'd better get moving before the sun sets." Lion O comes up to the little boat we were given to get across the sea. Cheetara smiles at him a bit "So what orders do you have for your crew." Lion smile's and it would seem he's earned my respect, and in such a short amount of time. "Yes my King, what orders do you have." He looks at me in surprise but his smile returns shortly after, "Set our course for the book of omens." I decide to be a little childish at that, "Aye aye captain!" I even salute him.

"And what do we do with these three stowaways." I pout at that a little bit , "I am not a stow away! The fact that you need me is proof enough!" I get a raised eyebrow from Tygra but I brush him off as Lion O says. "I said I'm not going to babysit. It's a good thing they've proven they can take care of themselves." I rub them on their heads as we set off across the sand seas. All of a sudden pain shoots through my head and I hear someone scream.


End file.
